R5 Imagines
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Just a ton of imagines for everyones favorite band R5! I am also taking requests for R5 imagines, details on requests are in the authors note at the bottom of the first chapter.
1. Ross

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Ross-

Imagine you're walking down the street with your two closest friends. It's a cold Sunday morning and you can see your breathe in the air. You repeatedly ask them where they are taking you and each time they reply with the same three words- _it's a surprise_. They had woken you up at six o'clock this morning shouting they had a surprise for you. The moment you saw them starring at you trying to sleep you instantly regretted giving them a key.

Eventually when you got out of bed they forced you into a dress that you had gotten for your birthday. They added a leather jacket and you favorite leather boots. They quickly curled your hair letting it fall in natural waves, they applied a minuscule amount of makeup before dragging you out the door. They then proceeded to tell you that you needed to walk to your destination. So you all began the trek in the cold October air. You pull your jacket tighter around you as approach a small park.

You're friends take you down a small path in the park before stopping. You look at them wondering why you stopped. When you ask they say that your surprise is under the tree at the end of the path. So you slowly walk down the gravel path, the crunching of stones under your boots. You can see a figure under the tree and take of sprinting. The figure is the one and only Ross Lynch, your boyfriend of two years.

When you finally reach him he scoops you up in his arms and kisses you softly. You wrap your arms around his neck and he places you back on the ground.

"Hey beautiful." He mumbles into your hair as you hug him as tight as possible.

"You're supposed to be on tour!" You say in shock.

"Well we had a show close by and I needed to ask you something before we leave for Europe in four days."

"That explains why I'm in the middle of the park at seven in the morning." You say with a small laugh, he smiles with you and kisses your forehead.

"Yeah, trust me it took a ton of convincing to get your friends to help, but I had to ask today. There is so much happening later so it just had to happen this early."

"Anyway what did you need to ask me?" You question him.

"Y/N, you know that I will always love you, no matter what. I love every single little detail about you, from the way you laugh to how adorable you look sleeping next to me. These past two years of my life have been the best of my life. I want the rest of the world to know of the love I have for you." He gets down on one knee, pulling out a small black velvet box. "Y/N, will you marry me?" He asks. You can hear the hint of nervousness laced in his voice.

"Yes, of course." You mumbled while he slides the worlds most gorgeous ring on your finger.

He stands and places a kiss to your lips once again. You break apart breathlessly and his expression suddenly changes.

"Baby, I have one more question to ask."

"You can ask me anything." You tell him truthfully.

"Well, since we are engaged now I was thinking maybe you would want to come on tour with us. I just can't spend the next six months with out you." He tells you with a sad expression. You can tell he is thinking of what it would be like to not be with each other for six whole months.

"I would love to but you know I have work and besides who will take care of the apartment." I tell him.

"Okay, I know you love your job and you want to keep it because you feel like without you having an income you're just with me for the money, but I know that's not why you are with me. So I was hoping that you could quit your job and I could let you do work with the band, that way you still have an income and you won't have all the doubt. Also the apartment will be fine without you there. So what do you say...?"

"Sure, it would be nice to get out of this town for awhile."

"Finally we will get to see the world together." He says with an expression that reminds me of a puppy.

* * *

 **Okay, so that technically wasn't my first imagine but it is the first one I have posted. I have a Rocky imagine written and am in the middle of a Riker imagine. So I will post the second imagine once I have at least one review. Also i'm not sure if I will include Ellington and Rydel imagines. If you want me to I will. Last thing, I will take requests for imagines, I just need your first name eye color and hair color. Those will not be posted in this story, they will be in a separate fanfiction just for requested imagines. So either put it in the reviews or pm me with your imagine request and i will write it as soon as possible. If you just want a general story for any one but want it with a certain plot line I will take those requests also. I hope you liked it.**

 **Remember request ideas and review.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega!**


	2. Rocky

Rocky Imagine-

"Dude don't do it!" Ross shouts at his brother Rocky.

"What's the worst that can happen?" He asks calmly.

He then jogs off in the direction of a group of girls. Ross stares in horror as Rocky embarrasses himself. The girls walk away laughing leaving Rocky standing awkwardly in the middle of the small store.

A different girls laugh fills the deafening silence.

"Did you seriously think you were going to have a chance with girls like that?" She asks between giggles.

"But i'm in a band and girls love guys in bands." He whines.

"Wait, like a legitimate band?" She asks, her laughter suddenly ceasing.

"Yeah we just got back from a world tour."

They both seem trustworthy so she believes them.

"So Y/N wanna come see us preform tonight? We have a concert close by."

"Yeah, sure. But how did you know my name?" She asks with a worried expression.

"Your name tag." He chuckles "I'll tell security to let you backstage." He then tells her where they are preforming and they go their separate ways.

A few hours later Y/N is standing backstage listening to R5. Eventually their comes a pause and Rocky walks up to the front of the stage taking the microphone from Ross. He turns towards where she is standing and looks at her.

"Y/N can you come here?" He asks extending his hand. She hesitantly walks across the stage taking his hand. Everyone in the audience is dead silent.

"I know we just met earlier and this is a little sudden and probably a little nerve wracking but would you go out with me?" She gently nods her head and he hugs her tight. The crowd erupts in cheers and she buries her head farther into his chest to hide her blush.

* * *

 **This one isn't as good as the last one cause I lost the original paper copy of this so I had to type from memory. Also I really struggled with the end since I had forgotten it. I am so sorry for not updating sooner but life if well life and this kind of got shoved to the back of all of my documents and stuff. Sorry. Please review I really appreciate it. Remember if you want me to write you an imagine just PM me. I'll write whatever you want.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **WildHeartsR5**


End file.
